


Smooth Talker

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy attempts to flirt with Ertegun and it doesn't really go as planned.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Smooth Talker

"You want to do  _ what?" _

Unlike Ertegun, Roddy never had a way with words. Enough that he could function like a normal human being, but he had a minimum amount he could say before he got tongue tied.

Maybe it's a blessing he can't ramble, yet it’s also a curse. 

Part of him is a little envious how Pyotr could ramble on with natural charm, meanwhile if he accidentally went over the line he just felt like a disaster.

Again, it's a curse. Especially when it comes to Ertegun. 

Who, again unlike him, is probably the best smooth talker he knows. The man has gone on about himself more than once, for minutes to no end without tripping over himself. 

It would either come off as arrogant or charming, but like Pyotr he's someone who can pull it off.

"Please don't make me repeat it.." Roddy groaned, face warm. Back to the present he was currently struggling with a new idea, possibly a dumb one, that he wanted to try out.

And once again he's recruited Tuesday for help.

"If you guys are already dating shouldn't flirting come naturally to you?" Tuesday mumbled. Oh how he wishes that were true.

"Does it come easy for you when you try it with Carole?" 

Tuesday's pink face spoke wonders— okay, maybe he should have asked someone with experience. Maybe Pyotr wouldn't have been so bad, but..

He doesn’t even know if Pyotr flirts in general. So that was out of the question.

Then there was Carole would have either laughed at his request or questioned it. Who was he kidding she'd do both.

"Come on, please? He always tells me how much he appreciates me, and makes such big grand gestures, so the least I can do is flirt back with him without getting my words twisted." Plus, Ertegun's flirtatious behavior towards him wasn't really new to anyone. 

"I've already used Jenny as an excuse one too many times when trying—  _ attempting  _ to flirt."

"Jenny?"

"My AI." Roddy covered his face, his head now leaning back against the couch. Maybe this was a mistake. He could have easily looked up how to flirt on google, but the fact that it'd be in his search history would forever haunt him.

"Since this means so much to you.." Tuesday's soft tone instantly perked him up and by the way she giggled he's sure his eagerness was slipping through. "I'll try to help you out."

Roddy was beaming in an instant.   
  


*****  
  
**

Scratch that. He had cold feet now, he couldn't do this, it was a dumb, spur of the moment thought that he'd fail at doing and—

His phone beeped alerting him that he got a text from Tuesday, along with bringing him back down to reality.

_ "Do your best! You've got this! (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*” _

Oh right. He was supposed to stay positive. Okay. He can do this. Probably.

"Roddy!" Ertegun grinned, giving Roddy the familiar look of fondness that always had his heart skipping a beat. "You're back early, which means it's my lucky day to be blessed by your presence this afternoon."

"I-I'd say I'm the lucky one.." Roddy said weakly, after opening and closing his mouth for an embarrassing amount of time. 

What was it Tuesday told him? Speak from the heart and turn compliments around? That was easier said than done.

"I'm guessing it went well with your friends?" Ertegun raised a brow, hand on Roddy's back to guide him out of the scorching sun. 

Along with that, to make matters worse Ertegun being shirtless and his embarrassment from trying to flirt was making him uncomfortably warm.

"Yeah," Because he wouldn't have gotten out of bed if he didn't want to chat with Tuesday about his dilemma. "But I'd rather be here. With you."

Success! He managed not to stutter this time! But was that flirting? It was sincere, however.. Tuesday said flirting involved jokes too?

He's not sure if that sounded right, but who was he to question something he had zero experience with. 

"It seems we share the same preferences of company," Ertegun winked. "That's very sweet of you. I'm finishing up my morning swim then how about we go out for lunch?"

"Sounds great," Roddy beamed, ducking his head after Ertegun gave him a peck on the forehead. "W-wait!"

Ugh, why did he call out for him? He didn't even have a flirtatious line to utter, and yet Ertegun was looking at him with an eyebrow rose expecting something out of him—

Right he needed a line. 

"W-why eat lunch when you're.. You're a snack in general."

The urge to hide his face is strong. Very, positively  _ strong. _

"Huh?"

Oh God, was he not aware of what that meant? Never mind, this was a terrible idea.

But he dug himself this deep, he might as well try again.

"Y-you.. You're um.." Roddy began to mumble, earning a curious look from Ertegun, the look on his face practically screamed  _ speak up.  _ "I think that.. That you're.. Sweeter than cake."

Roddy finished lamely, face burning and his gaze cast down at his worn out shoes. What in the world was  _ that?  _ Was that seriously the best he could do?

It was actually. Perhaps even the best he had—

Ertegun's booming laughter jerked Roddy's head up with his face most likely being ten times redder than it was minutes ago.

"Roddy, are you trying to  _ flirt  _ with me?"

So much for trying to be low key about it.

"You got me," Roddy sighed, shoulders slumping. "I wanted to try it out since you're always flirting with me, but I can't so much without stumbling over my own words.."

"Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.." Ertegun's smile was as gentle as his words and his eyes gleamed in a way that made Roddy feel oddly light. "The fact that you attempted to  _ cutely  _ flirt with me warms my heart. Such a gesture deserves an award!"

Momentarily confused, Roddy freezes at the kiss on the cheek he receives and only Ertegun's soft chuckle made his head come back online.

"Any compliment from you is a blessing! To be gifted by your company is one of life's greatest rewards that I shall truly treasure."

"Roddy, if you really want to try again maybe you should learn from the master for now on. But I'm glad to see you aren't using Jenny anymore in your attempts."

Roddy watched Ertegun break out into a grin before he dived back into the water making swimming look just as easy as it was to flirt. 

The only thing on Roddy's mind was how  _ unfair  _ it was that a man like him could pull off anything so effortlessly.

As bad as he was at flirting at least he'd always know how much Ertegun loved and appreciated him. And that's what truly mattered the most.

...Though he's certain Ertegun isn't going to let him live down the train wreck he called flirting any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @asmallnerd were talking about Roddy trying to flirt and I really love the concept of him being such an awkward mess at first 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
